


Shearl, the Impossible

by jessyeap



Series: Pearl's life on Earth [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 17:04:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17063654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessyeap/pseuds/jessyeap
Summary: Sheena planned a romantic evening with her gf, and with a little help of Steven...





	Shearl, the Impossible

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah, good thing the fanfic universe is the place for the impossible, am I right?

Sheena was feeling a little nervous regarding what she was about to do, not because she thought she was overstepping her boundaries or that Steven would be upset with her. No, after three months going out with Pearl, Steven had become more than a friend. More than once, she had come to him when she was having problems to understand Pearl’s actions or behaviour. The kid was actually pretty good at giving advices, although maybe it was because Pearl was like one of his mothers and he had known her ways for a while. Anyway, that was not the reason Sheena was nervous about this talk, she was nervous because she really, really wanted it to go the way she wanted it to go. They were heading towards the Big Donut’s to grab a couple of donuts before heading to the boardwalk and Steven was not being successful on hiding his curiosity about what Sheena wanted to ask him.

“So, and I’m a little nervous, so I’m gonna speak very slowly.” She said. “Do you remember a while ago when you asked me, very excited, to ask you a question about the future and then I asked if it was going to rain, cause I was with my motorbike and didn’t want to get wet going back home?” She didn’t really waited Steven to answer her, nor was she speaking slowly. “You said it was not gonna rain that day and then explained that Garnet had passed on her future power to you for some time, and it was fun cause I got to spend more time with you and Pearl and the other gems?” Steven gave her a slow nod, clearly with no clue of where Sheena was heading with this. “So, I was wondering if you can pass on your power to other gems? Can you do it? Is it something all gems can do?” 

“I don’t really know, I would have to ask Pearl, or Garnet or maybe even Amethyst,…” His eyes were wide as if he had never thought about it. “And then I would have to learn how to do it, maybe Garnet can teach me… That would be awesome! Why are you asking me that?” 

“Ask Garnet! Don’t ask Pearl.” She chuckled nervously. “Cause, maybe it was a silly thought, but I was kinda wondering if maybe you could pass on your power of fusing with humans to Pearl and maybe we could have a romantic night, I don’t know. I don’t even know if it is possible, but argh… You gotta see her face when she talks about fusion, it lightens up, and I know we have… other things and she would never break up with me simply because we can’t fuse, but I just… Really wanted… To share the experience.” 

Steven put both his hands in Sheena’s cheeks, pressed them a little, staring at her with those starred eyes of his and said, louder than it was really necessary, since they were really close “SAY NO MORE” And took off running to the temple yelling “Garnet” as if his life was in danger. Sheena started going the same way, chuckling to herself. “That kid is a gem.” Then she laughed harder of her own awful joke. 

Garnet was not a hundred percent sure it was not possible, but she explained that it probably wasn’t, since Steven could fuse with humans because he was half-human himself, while Pearl was a hundred percent gem. But, “meh, let’s try it, anyways.” She finally said. Sheena found peace with this answer, thinking that maybe it was better this way, so they wouldn’t know what they were losing. Steven, on the other hand, spent the next two weeks trying to learn how to pass his healing power to Garnet, and when he succeeded, he really tried to concentrate on doing the same with the human fusing power, but he didn’t have anyone to try it on so he would have to try to pass it on to Pearl directly. 

Which was today, and Sheena was super excited about it, cause even though they probably would not be able to fuse, it was nice to spend a romantic evening with your girlfriend. Pearl didn’t eat, so Sheena decided to spend their evening on the beach near the temple, where they could stay close to Steven and he could later give Pearl a special (really, it’s ok if it doesn’t work) goodnight kiss before heading to Greg’s to spend the night. Garnet and Amethyst agreed to stay away from the temple that night. 

It was a lovely spring evening, the moon was nowhere to be found, therefore, the sky was full of stars and Sheena felt she could spend all night listening to Pearl talk about the ones she knew. 

“And that red one over there, is the nearest homeworld colony to Earth. I’ve never been there but a friend once told me it had three huge suns on its sky, they were so bright that everything on the colony shone. It was the best batch of sunstone soldiers that has ever been.” Pearl’s voice had a nostalgic tone. 

Sheena really enjoyed these moments when they could be alone and share stories to one another. “That one right next to Scorpion’s tale?” 

“Scorpion, yes, I’m familiar with the term, but was never able to see the image of the arachnid in the sky.” Sheena then proceeded to show Pearl the Scorpion constellation. They laid on the sand, so they didn’t hurt their necks looking up to the sky. “This is really abstract, right?” 

“Yeah, totes, you gotta put a bit of imagination to see it first, but I think once you see it, it really fixates on your brain, next thing you know, you can’t just not see it there.” Pearl nodded, and took her time admiring the starred sky. 

Sheena admired Pearl quietly and thought about the beginning of their relationship a few months ago. She found herself addicted to that weird being’s presence, almost immediately. It took her only a few dates to realize she had it bad and she had it hard. It was just her luck that Pearl fell for her as hard as she did almost as fast, even though she was a bit more reluctant about it than Sheena was. 

They were so different, Pearl and her, but they always had something to talk about. And they were always willing to listen to each other. In the beginning Sheena was surprised about it, why would an ancient gem alien be interested in her day to day life, she thought. Soon, she accepted that this was the way Pearl was, passionate, caring and thoughtful. 

She came back to the present when she heard Pearl talking. “I really enjoy spending the evening out with you. Have you ever gone camping? Maybe we should try something like that sometime. I’m pretty sure I saw some camping paraphernalia in Greg’s unit the time I organised it as a favour for Steven.” 

“Oh, yes! My mom and I used to go camping during the summer vacation. I love spending time in the wilderness. Speaking of Steven…” This is it. Remember, maybe it won’t work out, but that’s ok, just try not to get disappointed or you're gonna ruin your special night. 

“Hey, gals, just coming to say good night, my dad is waiting for me at the van.” He gave Sheena a quick kiss on her cheeks and an extra long kiss on Pearl’s, with loud noise and everything. 

Pearl and Sheena wished him goodnight and he left, not without throwing Sheena a thumbs up and a not so subtle wink. 

“What was that all about?” Pearl asked her. 

“No idea. So…” She cleaned her throat. “Would you like to dance?” She felt really silly saying that, but Pearl had told her that dancing was the best way to get in synchrony with another gem in order to be able to fuse. 

Sheena knew there were so many things that could go wrong with her plan, and right now, she was particularly worried if they would be able to fuse even if Pearl didn’t know it was a possibility, since she was the gem involved, maybe the action should be triggered by her thinking, not Sheena’s. Either way, she chose an instrumental song that she thought would suit the moment, a mix of a piano and an electric guitar soling beautifully together. 

Pearl took her hand and got to her feet. They started dancing slowly. Pearl was way better than her at this, but it was easy to follow her lead, even if the sand was loose underneath their feet. They were looking into each other eyes, and Sheena was sorry the night was not clearer, so she could see better. The moment was divine, she decided she would be content even if the fusing part didn’t happen, cause simply dancing with Pearl at night, on the beach, beneath the stars, was a special connection enough for her. Sheena decided this was the moment to try, and as the track started to accelerate, she closed her eyes and touched Pearl’s gem with her forehead. 

At first, there’s was a bright light on her eyes that she concluded was Pearl’s gem growing, even though she kept her eyes closed. Then, she heard thoughts that weren’t hers on her head. “What is happening?” But before the sentence finished, they kind of were hers. She felt stronger and lighter. And taller, way taller. She felt astonishment, and then amazement. And those feeling weren’t hers, and were hers at the same time. 

Shearl opened her eyes for the first time ever. She was there. They had talked about her, about her being impossible. They had dreamed about her, and speculated her name, together. They had felt sorry about never getting to be her for the last few months. But there she was, alive, made of their love, and Sheena’s hope. There she was. 

Her outfit was simple, Sheena’s loose white shirt with a pink star in the centre, and black pants that were loose on the hips and tight on the end of her legs. Her hair was shorter than Sheena’s and coloured dark blonde. She felt beautiful. And mesmerized by how beautiful the beach looked through her eyes. She let a loud laugh out and started running through the beach, wanting to experience the feeling of jumping really high. She went into the sea and swam without feeling cold. She felt smart about worlds, and aviation, and human social manners, and rock music. She felt cool because she was an alien rock star. Pun intended. She felt gymnastic and gave a few pirouettes into the night and danced like a real ballerina and giggled about being silly about it. She laughed with herself, and talked to herself the whole night, at the end she concluded she loved herself, and at that, she was gone, and there was Pearl and Sheena again, holding each other in a tight hug and smiling pretty wide. 

“I love you.” They both said at the same time, giggled and kissed into the rising sun.

**Author's Note:**

> Non-English, non-fuck-giver speaker, whatevs  
> Let me know what you think about this.


End file.
